Something 'Bout A Woman
by rkfollower
Summary: Song Fic for Rangiku's Birthday. HitsuMatsu. Song BY Lady Antebellum


**Something 'Bout A Woman**

_**Well there's something 'bout a woman  
>with my t-shirt on<br>hair in her eyes, no make-up on  
>standin there smilin with my coffee cup<br>yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman that's easy to love  
><strong>_

Hitsugaya woke up with the smell of coffee filling the house. His sleepy mind wondered where the sweet aroma was coming from. Reaching over the other side of the bed, he noticed that the body the usually occupied the spot was nowhere to be found.

Reluctantly, he slowly opened his turquoise eyes and rouse from the bed. The leader of the 10th division, who was half naked because he could not find the shirt he wore to bed last night, followed the scent that woke him up to the house's only kitchen.

A smile slowly made its way to his face at the sight that met him. In the kitchen was a busy Matsumoto Rangiku. Well, technically, it's Hitsugaya Rangiku but it was difficult having two Hitsugaya-taichos and old habits did die hard. Clad only with his shirt, which was three sizes too big on her, and holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, she made pancakes for their breakfast. Her hair was in its disheveled arrangement and no make-up adorned her face, yet he found this version of her the most beautiful.

_**Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman  
>that's a clear blue sky<br>Ain't found nothin better that'll get you high  
>You're the colors of the sun at the end of the day<br>Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman that makes you feel that way  
><strong>_

Noticing his presence, her eyes flickered from her work. Icy blue orbs met his turquoise ones.

"Good Morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning," He responded, making his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

Her smile grew wider. "Thank you, love." She completely turned in his arms and gave her husband a deep kiss.

As they pulled apart, the white haired man could not help but return her smile. But a thought suddenly came to his mind. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Toshiro, it's already 8 o'clock."

"Which is 3 hours before the usual time you get up." He retorted. He smoothed her golden locks back, and gave her cheek another peck.

"I don't wake up that late anymore." She pouted, slipping from his grasp so she could get plates for the pancakes she made.

"I know." He smiled a thoughtful smile. "But with the celebration last night, I would have thought you will sleep in today."

Rangiku no longer responded, so Toshiro was forced to remain silent as well. She had been getting up before him these past few days, but paid it no mind. Instead, his mind recalled the surprise party they attended the night before. It was Rangiku's birthday and the Shinigami Women's Association, with the help of the Gotei 13, prepared a party of her. The celebration was held in the 10th division.

- Flashback -

_It was Nanao, Rangiku's best friend, who came up with idea to have a surprise party for her. She asked him to pretend that he was taking her to a dinner to the world of the living. He remembered how excited she was when he told her that he was taking her on a date to the world of the living for her birthday. He almost decided to forgo the party and just spend the night with just the two of them. But he knew he'd have to face the wrath of the many members of the Shinigami Women's Association and her other friends who worked their butts off the past five days to prepare for the event. _

_As soon as he told her his plan, Rangiku quickly made her way to their bathroom to prepare. While she was away, Toshiro sent a short message to Nanao telling her that their plan was successful and that he will alert her again when they're about to leave their house so the organizers and guests in the party will be prepared. _

_Toshiro took the white coat and pants he kept at the back of his closet. It was a gift Rangiku gave him for his first birthday with them as an official couple. He did not particularly liked dressing up like this, but Rangiku does. _

_And he would do anything for her._

_**Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman  
>when she gets fixed up<br>Slips a red dress on and her eyes light up  
>I love to watch her walkin from across the room<br>Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman  
>and the way she moves me<br>she moves me  
>oh, she moves me<br>**_

_He was looking over the ties he had, deciding on which one fitted the clothes he was going to wear for the night, when his wife suddenly appeared. She came from the other room, which acted as her personal walk in closet. Rangiku owned so many clothes that a cabinet would not fit even one eighth of her wardrobe. _

_Toshiro's mouth quickly became dry as he took in her appearance. Rangiku was wearing a simple red dress that was too short in his opinion. Not much make up decorating her face, just powder and some lip gloss as he could tell, and her trademark necklace was still hanging over her neck. _

"_Like what you see taicho?" she asked with a playful glint in her voice. _

"_Yeah…" he nodded, still a little daze. A second later he realized what he had just said and what it insinuated. He tried to take his statement back, but she just laughed as she slowly approached him._

"_Wear this one." She picked up a red polo shirt that perfectly matched the dress she was wearing and a pink tie that resembled her scarf perfectly. She slowly wrapped the garment around his neck and tied it properly. _

"_There! Alll good!" she declared, inspecting her work. _

"_Are you ready to go?" he asked, to which Rangiku responded with a nod._

"_Then let's go then." He extended his arms towards her and she quickly accepted it. The couple walked together in the quiet streets of Seireitei. Rangiku was surprised to see the place being so deserted. _

"_It so quiet around here." She commented. "I know its Wednesday but I expected at least some members of the 8__th__, 11__th__, or even my squad to go out tonight."_

"_Maybe they decided to just stay in tonight." Toshiro commented nonchalantly. "Speaking of which, would you mind if we make a quick detour to the 10__th__? I forgot something in the office."_

_The request made the woman pout but agreed nonetheless. Toshiro smiled a bit. He could not wait to see her face when she sees the surprise they had prepared for her._

_They entered the 10__th__ division barracks and Toshiro turned towards the direction of his office._

"_Ran would you mind waiting for me in the garden?" he asked, making Rangiku raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Well… it's just that… the office is… kinda… messy and I… don't want you to see it. It's embarrassing." He lied and he knew she didn't buy it._

"_You? The great neat freak Hitsugaya Toshiro has a messy office. This I wanna see."_

"_NO!" he begged. "It's so dirty I'm really embarrassed. Please just wait for me in the garden. My 3__rd__ seat just planted this tree that bears the most beautiful flowers. I think you would like it."_

_She was obviously still not buying it but complied nonetheless. Hitsugaya sighed a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the garden. As soon as she was a safe distance from him, he hid his spiritual energy and followed her. _

"_SURPRISE!" was the loud greeting that the strawberry blonde received as she entered the juubantai garden. Surprise and joy can easily be seen in her face as tears threatened to leak out of her eyes._

_**She's like fire on the mountain  
>Like some kind of heaven that's pourin' down on me<br>She's a child  
>She's a lady<br>She's got everything that I could ever need  
>Yeah, there's somethin 'bout a woman and me<br>**_

_Almost all high ranking officers of the Gotei 13 were present in the event, so were most members of his and her divisions. The party started out casual and peaceful until Kyouraku and Kenpachi decided to bring out the sake. The celebration then quickly turned roudy, so Nanao decided to bring out the cake before things got even more out of hand._

_Rangiku practically bounced with excitement as the enormous cake was revealed and was placed in front of her. The candles were lit and songs were sung before she blew the candles out and made her wish. Pieces of the pastry were cut and distributed to all the guests. _

"_Thank you." She said as she approached, sitting beside him in one quiet corner of the garden. She offered him the plate of cake she was holding and smiled._

"_For what?" he asks, taking her offering and plopping a spoonful into his mouth._

"_For the party…" she answered to which he responded. "It was all Nanao's idea."_

"_I figured. But still, it seems you helped a lot with the preparations."_

_Hitsugaya smiled one of his rare honest smiles and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."_

_The couple sat beside each other just enjoying each other's company and the piece of cake they shared. Toshiro suddenly interrupted the silence when a thought crossed his mind._

"_Why are you not drinking with your friends?" he asked, looking over the mostly intoxicated men sitting at one table. _

"_I'm not really in the mood." She replied casually. "This is one of the best nights of my life and I don't want to forget one single detail about it. Besides, I'm contented with just sitting here with my incredibly cute and handsome husband."_

"_I'm not cute Rangiku." He scowled._

"_But you're handsome?" _

"_Well… yeah…" he replied, making her laugh._

-End Flashback-

The party continued into the morning but the couple decided to leave before midnight when Rangiku declared she was feeling tired. The shinigami's greeted her a happy birthday one last time before she and Toshiro returned home. They weren't able to do anything other than change into their sleeping garb before they dropped onto their bed and quickly fell asleep.

"Toshiro?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Stop spacing off and come here. Breakfast is ready."

Toshiro nodded and made his way towards the table where Rangiku was already seated. The couple quietly ate their breakfast in silence. They just finished their meal when a knock came from their front door. Rangiku quickly made it to her feet and answered the door. Toshiro, on the other hand, decided to clean the dishes.

The 10th division taicho tried to listen in on the conversation that his wife was having with the visitor. He deduced that the visitor was the 7th seat of the 4th division, Yamada Hanataro.

"Good Morning, Matsumoto-taicho!" Toshiro heard him say. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Hanataro-chan. But please, I've told you a thousand times, call me Rangiku-san."

"O-of course, R-Rangiku-san. Unohana-taicho asked me to bring you this. She says this should serve as her birthday present to you."

"Ohh… thank you."

Toshiro quickly dried the dishes he cleaned and made his way towards the living room. He was curious as to what Yamada had brought in. He was quite shocked to see Rangiku crying, a piece of paper was loosely held by her hand.

"Rangiku?" he approached her quickly. "What going on? What's wrong?"

The strawberry blonde turned towards him, her icy blue orbs were filled with tears but happiness could be seen in them.

"Nothing's wrong Shiro, quite the opposite actually." She handed the paper she was holding to him. He quickly scanned the paper. His jaw dropped when he read its contents.

"Y-you're p-pr-pregnant?"

Rangiku nodded.

"H-how, how long?" he asked again, not quite able to form sentences.

"Only about a few weeks or so." She replied. "I've been having morning sickness this past few days and I missed my period. I went to Unohana-taicho for a check-up a few days ago and Hanataro-chan just delivered the results."

Tears once again formed in Rangiku's eyes. "We're gonna be parents, Toshiro. You're going to be a dad."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but shed a few tears of his own upon realizing that what Rangiku said was true. "I love you." He murmured. "I love you so much."

_**Yeah there's somethin 'bout a woman that makes me still  
>There's somethin 'bout a woman that always will<strong>_

* * *

><p>Author's note: I kinda rushed this. I wanted to write something for Matsumoto's birthday and this came to my mind while I was listening to Lady Antebellum while studying for an exam. My ideas just come on the most unusual and inconvenient time. And now as I am writing this, I should be studying for an exam I'm having tomorrow.<p>

I'll still be busy for the next two to three weeks so to those who are reading this who are also reading my chapter story _Seireitei's New Most Desired_ , I'm sorry to tell you that an update before the 3rd week of October is highly unlikely. I apologize. College is such a hustle and I'm trying to catch up on units so I can graduate on time next year.

Enough with my life, I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to leave a review as you leave. Thank you!


End file.
